Please Don't Let It Go
by screechofthenightbird
Summary: It's Valentines Day (post break up) and Blaine prepared Kurt a song.


A/N: This is another "drabble" I wrote on my tumblr! Post-Breakup song fic! , where Kurt comes back for Valentines Day and Blaine prepares him a song. The song that I used is HIM's acoustic version of Please Don't Let It Go, which is really beautiful and you should all listen to it! I changed some of the lyrics to make it work for this but nothing too major.

* * *

Please Don't Let It Go

It was Valentines Day and Kurt had found himself sitting amongst everyone in the choir room, which was decorated in tacky glittery hearts. It was his first time home since the Glee's Production of Grease.

He and Blaine were once again on speaking terms, even if he was single on Valentines Day again. But he feels that things are finally falling back into place. At the moment he may not have a boyfriend, but he had his best friend back.

Everyone was starting to take their seats when the final bell rang. Blaine smiled softly at Kurt as he took a seat next to him and Kurt smiled warmly back, just as Mr. Schue came in clapping his hands.

"Alright guys!" he started excitedly!

"Valentines Day, it's about time we all preform those songs we have been preparing all week for." the group chattered excitedly. Mr. Schue let them talk amongst themselves for a few minutes before clearing his throat.

"Blaine," he then called out.  
"You've been working really hard on your song all week, why don't you go first."

Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine hung his head.

A smirk slowly made it's way across Mr. Schuesters face.

"I really think Marley or somebody should go first."

"Blaine your song is great!" Jake interjected leaning over his and Kurt's seats.

The rest of the club murmured their agreements and of course Sam would shout out a get up there dude his way.

* * *

Shaking his head Blaine got up; sighing heavily before picking up the guitar that was settled in the corner. Brad looked like he released a breath he was holding. Kurt found that a little amusing, thinking back at all of the times in the past Rachel would yell hit it, just assuming Brad would know what she wanted to sing. He fought a chuckle before he settled his eyes back on Blaine who was seating himself on a stool and his eyes found Kurt's. Kurt's mouth went dry as he stared back just as Blaine started to speak.

"So uhm." he started awkwardly  
"I know we were supposed to pick a song about how we feel, but I decided to write one instead." he paused for a minute; pulling at the bow-tie he was wearing nervously. He had just started wearing them again recently and Kurt loved it.  
Blaine bit his lip getting ready to start.  
"So Kurt, this is for you." he supplied before strumming his chords and starting to sing.

"We were drifting apart, but I want you to know, wherever you are I belong"

The room was silent and all eyes were on him. But his eyes never left Kurt's.

"Love's sang our song but we failed to sing along. Wherever you go, I will follow. So please don't let it, please don't let it go. Cause if you don't let it, I won't let it go."

Kurt's mouth fell agape and Blaine repeated the last line

"Oh please don't let it, please don't let it go. Cause if you don't let it, I won't let it go, oh nooo."

he continued to strum along with the chords, getting lost in the words, and Kurt's eyes.

"You try to be strong, but you're always so alone..and whatever I do, I do wrong. Death sings our song and we eagerly sing along. Whatever you do, I adore. So please don't let it, please don't let it go. Cause if you don't let it, I won't let it go."

his voice grew softer.

"So please don't let, please don't let it go. Cause if you won't let it, I won't let it go. Oh no. Don't let go of life, let go of love, let go of all we have. Don't let go of trust, don't let go of lust, let go of all we shar. So please don't let it, please don't let it go. Cause if you want let it I won't let it go." Blaine finished with a choke. His eyes had never left Kurt the entire time.

Applause broke out around him and Blaine set the guitar back down before looking up at Kurt who appeared to be thinking.

"Kurt." he said softly and Kurt looked willingly up at him.

"I know you want to try being friends again and I don't think I can do that. I don't think I can ever be just friends with you. We have been through so much together and I know that I hurt you but I am willingly to make up for it the rest of my life, because I love you so much and I never want to lose you again. Four months was long enough."

"Blaine." it was the only thing that Kurt had said and Blaine had paused. Because that one word meant so much.

"W-what?"

Kurt smirked rolling his eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

A/N: This was just a little something that I felt like writing after listening to my HIM playlist on repeat. I really hope you all enjoyed it! (:

Night Bird out

XxLaurenxX

_**~SCREEEECHH~ **_


End file.
